1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle window structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to vehicle window structure that includes a layer of flexible sheet material that is fixed to a vehicle body structure of the vehicle.
2. Background Information
The Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standards (FMVSS) are regularly revised and updated. A recent revision includes FMVSS 226 which was enacted to reduce the excursion or ejection of objects through a window opening during an impact event. FMVSS 226 is a performance standard that currently has no set countermeasure. FMVSS 226 includes performance tests in which a 40 pound impacting device is impacted at up to four points around the interior perimeter of window glass installed to a window opening.